comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Damien Darhk (Earth-9422)
Damien Darhk is a businessman and CEO of H.I.V.E. as well as a former member of the League of Shadows, whom leader, Ra's al Ghul, was a friend and rival of his. Another wothy sucecsor for being the "Heir of the Demon", Damien was instead chosen to die by the League, which prompted him to assemble a small group of allied League soldiers into joining him. Using the power of the Lazarus Pit, Darhk gained increased longevity and founded H.I.V.E. in New York City in order to continue the League's ways with him at the top. Biography Early Life Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Longevity': Ra's al Ghul revealed that Damien stole water from the Lazarus Pit when he left the League of Shadows. This has allowed Damien to live for hundreds of years without ageing, maintaining his health, vitality and appearance. It is possible the waters of the Lazarus Pit have begun to lose their potency for Damien, as they did for Ra's - his blood magic and life-force siphoning power may also contribute to his prolonged life. *'Magic': Most of Damien's powers are mystical. He kept an ancient statue in his office, performing a ritual before it by speaking an incantation and bleeding into a goblet. This ritual healed his wounds and provided his abilities. It also is very painful and must be repeated periodically to maintain his power. It was revealed by Vixen that the statue is a totem, which Damien is drawing power from, but he must be close to it to draw power, described much like wireless connection and obtaining electronic signal. The totem still has a great range from which Damien can venture away from it, as he has drawn power while being several city blocks away from it. His command of magic was such that Doctor Strange, the sorcerer supreme himself, dreaded the very idea of facing him. *'Life-Force Absorption': Damien had the ability siphon the life-force from people's bodies and kill them, simply by touching them. The absorbed life-force seemed to prevent or near-instantly heal him of fatigue, moderate physical injury and the effects of toxins (such as tranquilizers). This power is linked to the Lazarus Pit, and thus do not to work on those who have been resurrected in its waters such as Thea Queen and White Canary. *'Telekinesis': Damien is able to grip, move, and generally exert great amounts of force on objects and people without physically touching them. He could stop multiple arrows or even bullets, move projectiles with deadly force, animate chains, lift someone off the ground and even choke someone with a powerful grip. He often gestured with his hands when using this power, but he did not need to, as was seen using his powers while only looking at his target. He even once crushed a TV screen just by looking at it while angry. Darhk could even choke and kill people far away as long as he knew their location and could see them like on a TV screen. *'Teleportation': Damien could disappear and appear somewhere else, a power he uses to catch his enemies off-guard. During his first confrontation against the Batman, he vanished without a trace. He once used this to disappear from infront of Thea and appear behind her in an instant. While heavily wounded and trapped in an exploding building, he used an incantation to either heal or disappear, appearing completely unharmed later. The range of this power is unknown, but seems likely that it was limited. *'Enhanced Strength': Damien had greater strength than a regular human. He had easily outmatched Batman and threw him into a metal pole with enough force to deform it. He could also with one hand snapped one of Batman's batarangs in half and pinned an adult human against a wall effortlessly. Abilities *'Peak of Human Physical Condition': Aside from his magically enhanced strength, Damien in top physical condition. *'League of Shadows Training': Damien is a highly skilled fighter and assassin, trained in the use of a variety of melee and ranged weapons. As an "heir to the demon", his skill surpasses most, if not all other members of the League. *'Martial Artist': Damien is a master hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, with centuries of experience. *'Genius-Level Intellect': The founder and leader of H.I.V.E., Damien has been able keep his organization a secret from the world at large and avoid capture by Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows. He has also successfully hidden his true plans from the Bat-Family and the Avengers. Damien has displayed high intelligence and has multiple lifetimes of knowledge. He has demonstrated expertise in advanced science (despite finding it boring), and claims to have extensive knowledge of political, criminal and secret organizations. *'Occult Knowledge': Damien has vast knowledge of magic and mysticism. Equipment Trivia Category:Earth-9422 Category:Characters of Earth-9422 Category:Males of Earth-9422 Category:Villains of Earth-9422 Category:H.I.V.E. Members (Earth-9422) Category:League of Shadows Members (Earth-9422) Category:Humans of Earth-9422 Category:Sorcerers of Earth-9422 Category:CEOs Category:Immortality Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Martial Artists Category:Agility Category:Magic Users Category:Life Absorption Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Geniuses Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Created by Draft227